


finding a match

by litra



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Six cadets are ready to become dragon riders, if they can find a match.





	finding a match

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the edge of flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885081) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> this is technically a sequel to On the Edge of Flying

  
The dragons were circling overhead. Some of them had been up there since before dawn, others took to the skies as the first morning bell rang. On a normal day it would signal the end of breakfast and the start of classes. today it meant that the choosing had started.

Leonard checked his watch and timed his arrival, stepping up to the door and presenting his applicant card to the trainer before the man could ask who would be first.

"Hey."

Behind him another cadet stood. Kate Littlejohn, he'd had a few classes with her. SHe had top marks.Kate pointed to another cadet, a girl Leonard was less familiar with. He thought her name was Sandy maybe.

"She was here first."

"Oh, I didn't realize." Leonard turned back to the trainer stepping through the door. They could hate him if they wanted. They would all have their chance, after him.

By now the circular stadium was filled with people. Ornate boxes where the elite political or military watched the choosing with an eye to the future while rows upon rows of family and friends and the merely curious were packed into the cheap seats. The circle was mirrored by the circle overhead, wheeling dragons of every color, and a single point of blue sky. The stadium was maybe a hundred yards across, the grass neatly trimmed. by the end of the day it would be torn to shreds by the dragons who landed. In the very center was a circle of white sand. The choosing ground.

"Stand at the center and send out your call." The trainer said. It was the same instructions they'd been given over and over in preparation for this day. "If a dragon does not choose you in ten minutes you will have a chance to try again next season."

"I understand." Leonard said stepping forward with a smile on his face.

He strode forward into the circle with complete confidence. At the he spoke in his mind directing his thoughts upward to the dragons.

See me. See what I've done. See everything I am. See who my family is. See everything my mother and father have created. Look at all of it, because I will make all that look like nothing. I'm going to be the greatest rider, the greatest leader this country has seen in generations. Which of you will stand beside me?

He could feel the dragons considering him as they circled. He'd grown up around his Mother's dragon so the faint brushes of their minds are a familiar sensation, even if he's never been the focus of so many of them before. Most of them brush his surface thoughts, like a dog taking a scent, and then withdraw. He didn't try to chase them, right now he was just narrowing down the candidates. He didn't even know which voice belonged to which dragon yet.

The pressure built.

A few of the dragons looked deeper, asking questions that his subconscious answered automatically. It was raw. He almost felt naked before them, and for the first time he wondered what would happen if they turned against him...

More of the dragon's disengaged deciding he wasn't a good fit or... Leonard refocused on the sky above him. Most of the dragons had pulled back into a wider circle. Those that remained matched the voices in his mind, black and green and electric blue. They were screeching at each other throwing casual bursts of flaim, fighting for him.

Leonard grinned, fierce and wild. He didn't know what they were reading off him, but it spurred them on. The green twisted away from a burst of lightning. The blue twisted around the black. Then the black let out a gout of flame that forced him to raise a hand to shield his eyes. The ground shook.

Leonard blinked his eyes clear looking up at the dragons that had made it to the ground. The blue was gone, but both the Green and Black were now waiting on his judgement, their minds pressing against his own. They paced the edge of the white circle opposite each other, as if itching to attack each other again.

The green was a lithe snakelike breed, a Cloudspinner. They weren't as powerful as some of the other storm types but they were fast, and nearly impossible to out fly.

The black wasn't truly black. The outer layer of his scales were soot dark gray, but there was a red glowing underneath. He was a Mountainheart. Strength and relentless persistence like the volcanoes where his kind lived.

Once Leonard left the circle his choice was made.

Both dragons were impressive, but he didn't hesitate in making his choice.

Leonard stepped up to the Mountainheart. "What is your name?"

Tambora the name echoed in his mind.

Leonard smiled and stepped out if the circle. Tambora bent a knee and He mounted behind the wing joint. Together they took to the air, joining the circle as the newest fighting pair.

 

 

 

Sandra pursed her lips, but even Leonard's rudeness could not stop her excitement. When the cheers went up she stood along with half the remaining cadets. Kate had been sitting next to the door. She glared at the others and then nodded at Sandra. Sandra tried to smile back but wasn't sure if she managed it.

Her hands were shaking as she passed over the card with her information to the trainer. She wasn't sure if it was from feer or excitement. Then she was stepping forward and somewhere behind her the trainer was calling out her name.

There was a scattering of cheers and applause. She didn't have anyone to cheer for her exclusively but that didn't matter. They would all be cheering in a few minutes. Sandra took a breath and sent her mind upward.

I want to be a rider.

but no that wasn't enough.

I want to help people. I want to be able to tell them they don't need to be afraid. I want to be the person who stands between them and anything that would hurt them, so that children can grow up dreaming of anything they want. So that...

Words failed her so she pushed her emotions up at them, her anger, and hope and the sorrow and regret that hid under them. She wanted this. She would have walked into a sandstorm or climbed a mountain if that was the cost.

She closed her eyes and stopped the scream in her throat, clenching her hands into fists until she felt blood.

The call that echoed from above her made Sandra blink open her eyes, fighting to see through the tears. A streak of silver, another of green and a burst of yellow. They weren't focusing on each other like the dragons Leonard had called were. They circled down aiming for the ground, clipping each others wings but this was a race not a fight.

Sandra raised a hand to shield her eyes from the wave of sand the first dragon created with their landing. It was a Quicksilver, sleek and shining, long limbed with adolescence but already showing the razor wing tips that it would grow into. It felt like a burst of light across her mind, like the reflection off a polished blade. Choose me, it was saying, Choose me and we will we will be able to do anything. Choose me and we will not just fight, we will dance, we will fly.

A fireblood landed to her left. It was the brilliant yellow of a sunflower, it's scales fading into red and purple. Choose me, and and we will fly together. We will lead a flight of hundreds and you will never be alone again.

A second later a Stormbreaker landed to her right. That was apparently some kind of signal because the others veered off. circling and hovering fifty or sixty feet of the ground. The stormbreaker was a sleek green whip that looked at her with one piercing eye. Choose me and no one will be able to command you ever again. We will have the freedom of the sky, unbound as the wind.

Sandra gasped in a breath. She'd passed, at least as much as there was anything to pass. Now it was just a choice, the most important choice she'd ever make but still... She'd trusted they would know the truth from her emotions, now it was her turn.

I will not act in fear.

She stepped forward, out of the circle, raising a hand to meet the Quicksilver's brow. What is your name?

I am Brilla

Sandra swallowed, even though she didn't need to clear her throat to speak to her new partner. It's a pleasure to meet you Brilla.

She mounted up and for the first time, took to the sky.

 

 

 

 

Kate waited, standing, while Sandra made her case and took to the sky. No one tried to cut in ahead of her or argue for their turn. She handed the trainer her card, and he read out her name as she strode out to the center of the proving ground.

The ground still held the marks of the dragon's landing. It would hold a lot more by the end of the day. She stepped forward placing herself as close to the center of the circle as she could manage. Taking a breath she looked up feeling for the start of the connection, the signal that they were listening.

 

My name is Kate Littlejohn. I want to be a rider because I believe in this country and its laws. I have worked for the past five years exclusively for this purpose. Most recently I have achieved top marks in all of my cadet classes, most notably conflict resolution, historical laws and unarmed combat. I've studied our geography extensively, and I'm sure I will be –

There was a rumble of disquiet through her mind.

I-- I'm sure I will be an asset... Her thoughts trailed off. She could feel that many of the dragons had lost interest. Others were confused pressing vague questions in her direction. She bit her lip. focusing on her breathing to control her reactions.

Why are you really here? She didn't know which dragon the question came from.

I... When I was a child a dragon rider came to my village. There were rumors of a creature in the area. Some of the sheep had been lost. He was just there to investigate but he spoke to us, all the kids in the village. He answered our questions. He said he'd take us flying, just a short ride around the village but-- One of the other kids wanted a longer ride. when he was up in the air he said he saw tracks. The rider believed him at first. It took ten minutes for the rider to realize he was being strung along. When they landed he said there wouldn't be any more rides. The boy got a talking to but it was the rest of us that were really punished. I hadn't had my turn yet. It wasn't fair. I hadn't done anything wrong. He was the one who broke the rules, and he didn't even care because he'd gotten what he wanted.

I know it was just a stupid little thing, but it meant a lot to me.

That's why I want to be a rider. I believe in the rules. I believe in justice and I'm going to do whatever I can to see that those rules, those laws, are upheld.

She let out a breath, and realized she'd closed her eyes at some point. There was a shiver through the sand at her feet. She opened her eyes and blinked away the start of tears.

The dragon in front of her was the blue-gray of a winter sky, with veins of luminescent blue along the ridges of it's spine and horns. It spread it's wings and they looked like cracked ice. There were a few other dragons circling lower, waiting for her to make a choice, but Kate barely spared them a glance as she stepped out of the circle. She held up a hand to greet the CrystalPeak dragon.

I am Spirefell. It sent through her mind.

Kate, she answered just as solemnly.

 

 

Allison watched with the rest of the group as Kate mounted up and took to the air. She took a deep breath, in and out, then stood.

Seth stood at the same time, "Oh- Ah, you go ahead." He gestured at the door as if he wanted to open it for her. Except the attendant was already standing there.

Nodding in thanks, Allison stepped forward and gave her card to the trainer. She had her head held high as she strode across the choosing grounds. The trainer read her name and Allison looked up at the rainbow of dragons circling overhead.

I know I belong here. That was the first thing. It was important.

Others, my family, they didn't understand. They paid lip service to supporting me, but they don't really care what happens here today. She shook her head and brought herself back to the point. When I was little I saw dragons and riders flying over the university every day.

I knew back then that that's where I was meant to be. I stand here with that same conviction. I know I was meant to be a rider.

She took a breath and waited. She expected to be tested, questioned. She expected the dragons to scoff at her like everyone else had over the years. But at least one of them had to see that she was right. At least one of them had to understand how she felt.

She looked up at the dragons above her and pushed out her faith and passion and determination.

Several dragons dropped into a lower circle. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, calling out in growls and whistles rather then speaking mind to mind. It wasn't a fight like with Leonard or a race like with Sandra, it was a debate. A little sonic dragon banked and flapped back up to fly with the main circle. A Tidejumper flicked it's tail at a Stormbreaker, who snarled a jet of steam back.

That apparently wasn't the right answer because the others hissed at it until the Stormbreaker winged back up to the others.

A Tree-herder landed first. It was a rich golden brown with green accents twisting around it's snout and down its wings. A few seconds later the Tidejumper landed to her left; it's base color was the blue-green of a storm tossed sea. When it unfurled it's wings they were the white of the sun through water. The other dragons were still whistling at each other but it was clear that the debate was secondary now. The choice was hers, and it would only mater if she rejected these first candidates.

Allison reached out with her mind, stretching out her hand to help herself focus. Nether of the dragons were speaking in words but she could get a sense of them. The Tidejumper was flexible and adaptable like water flowing to fill whatever space was around it. Under the surface it was playful, and deceptively strong. In contrast the Tree-herder was the feeling of slow growth, Of the sun on her skin. It had the patience to break down mountains and the will to do the job right.

Allison bowed to the Tidejumper. "Thank you for the offer." Then she turned to great the Tree-herder, stepping out of the circle. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

You as well. I am called Amber.

Allison.

Amber bent, offering Allison a claw as a step to use in mounting up.

 

 

  
Seth watched Allison fly up into the sky for the first time.

She'd done it. Well, of course she'd done it. Allison was great, why wouldn't some dragon want to fly with her? He was distracted for long enough that someone else had stepped up to the trainer. Seth couldn't remember the guys name, not that it mattered.

He was a coward. He wasn't going to be able to do this after all. Allison was gone and all he could do was desperately run after her. That wasn't the way to be a rider. No dragon would want him if that was all he cared about.

A cheer went up as the guy in the ring mounted a Riverweaver and took to the sky.

Seth stood before the cheers had properly died and shoved his ticket at the trainer before the man could ask for it.

He stepped into the circle, still looking down at his feet. The trainer called out his name. The dragons above were waiting, he could feel it.

I--

He thought about Allison. He wanted to be a dragon rider so he could stay with her of course, but he hadn't met her until after he'd started training. Plus even with a dragon they'd get sent on different missions. They might not see each other for months.

Why had he wanted to be a dragonrider in the beginning? He took a breath and tilted his head back.

I'm here because I believe in the law. I believe in right and wrong, and those laws protect us and let people live better lives.

I-- I know I'm not ready for this, but I'm humble enough to admit it, and I'll work all the harder because of it.

His hands were shaking at his sides so he clenched them into fists, waiting for some response. A few of the dragons dipped lower, inquisitive or just drifting he couldn't tell. They weren't fighting. They weren't calling out to each other. A minute went past, and nothing. The crowd started to murmur.

He was going to be the first to be rejected.

Seth took a breath. He wanted somewhere to go, something to run to or push against. Instead he pushed at the minds above him.

I can do this. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to do the work. Yes I've had my whole life laid out for me, but that doesn't mean I haven't done the work to earn it. Just give me a chance to prove it.

A single dragon, one of the ones who had dipped lower before, descended in a slow spiral. It was a Fireblood with red scales and a scar across its flank. It's wings were covered in glints of yellow and purple. It landed gracefully, and looked at him.

Seth knew it was against protocol but he felt it's mind reaching out, before he stepped out of the circle.

I have fought hard, and lost every time, but I believe it has made me stronger. Take me or reject me as you will.

When Seth stepped out of the circle it was deliberate. I guess we'll have to show them what we're really worth. I'm Seth.

I am Haze. The cheer was lackluster as he mounted up and they took off, but neither paid it any mind.

 

 

 

 

Jay watched one candidate after another enter the circle. Most were lifted into the sky, but one, then a second were rejected. He felt bad for them. There were always a few, and no one wanted it to be them. When there were only a handful of people left, he swallowed his fear and stood. He didn't want to be the last one to try, especially if he ends up not getting chosen.

Stepping into the circle is both overwhelming and underwhelming all at once. On one hand he can see every seat, every face in the crowd, and they're all looking back at him. On the other hand it's just a sand circle. He doesn't feel any different then he did yesterday or the day before. More jittery maybe. And yet these few moments will change the rest of his life.

Jay shook out his hands. He really should have thought of something to say.

Um Hi--

He liked to think the attention from above was amused.

I'm Jay and I guess I'm supposed to say why I'm here. I, well, I'm-- It's because of my grandfather.

That gave him a place to start. He'd heard the story since he was little and told it often enough himself.

My grandfather wasn't from here. They were refugees. There was a famine, it wiped out everything. There was nothing anyone could do. So my grandfather, he packed his bags and started climbing over the mountains. He wasn't alone plenty of people had the same idea, but it wasn't easy. People died and there were storms and no one had enough supplies.

When he was nearly over the pass a really big storm came up and he got trapped with a few others in a shallow cave. It was a dragonrider who saved them. The pair had flown out into the storm because they knew there were people on the pass. They gave them supplies and promised to come back to check on them.

It's not an impressive story. I' know that. But the thing is that the dragonrider did come back. They checked in every few days to make sure my grandfather got all the way down the mountain. He was at my grandfathers wedding. My grandfather always said that when he saw those colors winging overhead, he knew everything would be okay, no matter how hard things seemed at the time.

I-- I want to be that...so yeah. He trailed off, letting all his nerves and excitement bleed out of him.

There was a ringing trill from above him, and a smaller lithe form zipped between a few others, heading for the ground. Jay's face broke into a wide smile at the sight of the blue-green sonic dragon. It had copper dotting it's wings, and glinted in the sun. Another dragon, a riverweaver, winged down after the sonic hovering and waiting for his choice.

Jay looked at the enthusiastic Sonic then up at the riverweaver. His heart was beating frantically in his chest. He was a rider. He was going to be a rider. He stepped out of the circle.

"Hi," He said breathlessly.

Hi, I'm Alto.

If it was possible his smile got even wider. I'm Jay.

  
The sky was open and cloudless. They could see from the mountains to the distant shore, all of the land they were bound to protect. One by one the dragons lifted their voices, shooting blasts of flame and lightning into the sky, calling out a welcome to those who had entered their ranks.


End file.
